


Troubles

by etlux_noruway



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, I'm new at tagging, M/M, Trainee Days, hyojin the nagging mom, minkyun being minkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etlux_noruway/pseuds/etlux_noruway
Summary: Park Minkyun is allways full of affection.Kim Hyojin is the opposite.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so... it's my first time not to be a reader but actually write and post something here. Also English is not my first language so bear with structural or grammatical thingy. This story has been posted in other site with my first language but i want to reach wider readers here so i translated this somehow. Yeah this comes from that long old story of trainee Hyo who caught a bad cold when the other members went for a trip to Osaka. I just can't get rid the vision of sick lil hyo who left alone in the dorm so i had to write this. If you happen to read this, any feedback and comment are really appreciated. Enjoy! <3

It was a rainy afternoon.

Hyojin curled up on his bed, his body still shivering even though he was already covered with a thick blanket. Suddenly he heard the sound of the door opening and footsteps getting closer to his room.

_Who?_

_Hasn't everyone left?_

Minkyun carelessly took off his backpack and coat at the doorway of Hyojin's room. Water dripped from his hair and wet the floor. He brushed his hair back in an attempt to remove the rain water, then walked over to the older man who was lying limp half asleep half awake.

Hyojin could feel Minkyun's hand lightly pressing his forehead and hot cheeks. His hands were cold. The hands now replaced with a wide forehead which now touched his sweaty forehead. This unnecessary action is really Minkyun. Why would he confirm it again with his forehead, it was clear that he had a fever.

"Minkyun, you'll catch it too ..." scolded Hyojin with almost no strength. His voice came out like a parrot choking on grain.

"Ssshhh ..." Minkyun put his index finger between their lips, cut their distance with it.

"Don't talk too much hyung, you're so hot.” He said in a whisper. "Wait a minute I'll bring you a compress and medicine."

Minkyun was about to leave but Hyojin's hand reached out and stopped him. He opened his eyes wider and looked at the younger more clearly.

"You are supposed to be on vacation, why are you here?" Hyojin was worried that Minkyun wouldn't go because of him.

Minkyun smiled gently, showed his dimples faintly then scratched the back of his neck which didn't itch.

“Ah, I forgot my passport... and if I come back now it seems like it's too late. Wait a minute hyung, I'll be right back! ”

The man disappeared behind the door at lightning speed.

Hyojin could only sigh, he didn't have enough energy to nag at that kid who likes to do anything as he pleases. He should have go on vacation with the others... isn't he the one who most excited about this trip? who saved money in such a way that he often ask for his food? But that naive cat butler even though his stomach rumbled in the middle of the night, he still sets aside his money to buy cat food for strays. Minkyun always cares about anyone but himself, even animals.

Minkyun came back with a tray of food that contained water, medicine, and compress. He walked hurriedly that he almost slipped, instead he hit his elbow on the end of the knob—making things on the tray got hit by a severe earthquake. Luckily he was able to keep his balance and prevent disaster from happening.

Hyojin could only mumbled at the scenes. "Ah, Minkyun... please be carefull will you?"

"Sorry, I can't let you starve like that, not in this condition." He explained himself with a pitiful face.

Hyojin gave a faint smile, it felt like he wanted to ruffle Minkyun's head— even though just by the thought of it made him shudder. That guy would certainly love that to bits. Yeah, Park Minkyun sometimes, no, _allways_ full of affection. He really likes compliments, caresses, hugs, literally every kind of physical affection would make him passionate. He is loud and affectionate, basically acted like the youngest among them when he’s not.

Kim Hyojin is the opposite. It's not like he's stiff or anything, it's just that... it can be a little dangerous, isn't it? Or it must be him—again—the only one who thinks too much. Always have a lot of thoughts. He didn't suddenly get sick like this because of the AC as he thought. He already had frequent headaches and was awake every night, his irregular diet, also stress ... all of that piled up without him knowing and taking him slowly to his worst condition. He was supposed to go to Osaka with the members—having a vacation as well as visiting Yuto's parents.

Seungjun had suggested postponing their trip, but there was no other time. Everything was well planned and Hyojin wouldn't let himself destroy it.

Suddenly the hot porridge touched Hyojin's lips, making him grimaced.

"Ah, sorry. I forgot to blow it." Minkyun chuckled softly as he blew the porridge way too hard.

“Hey, I don’t want to get your spit in it, ”grumbled Hyojin while trying to supress his laughter due to Minkyun's dramatic face when he blew it hard.

Why the heck is this person always doing ordinary things with 200% energy. He muttered to himself.

Hyojin didn't remember anything else after the medicinal effects took over his consciousness and put him into a long deep sleep.

When he woke up the next day, his body temperature had dropped, but something was strange... where in the earth did his shirt go? did he unconsciously take it off himself while sleeping? But it seems that never ever happened.

He stretched his hand under the bed when he saw his shirt peeking from underneath it. His shirt looked damp with sweat. Seemed like he broke out in a cold sweat all night.

But there was something more shocking than waking up shirtless... Park Minkyun's naked back right next to him.

Hyojin touched his shoulder lightly, "Minkyun... you slept here all night?"

"Oh, are you awake?" He replied half consciously.

The older looked into his eyes asking for an explanation.

"Ah, last night your fever got worse hyung... so I compressed your body too. I've seen it in dramas so I'll just try it, ”explained Minkyun as he put his hands against Hyojin's forehead.

"Oh, it works? Your fever has gone down," he continued in a relieved tone.

But Hyojin kept seeking answers with his eyes so the other continued his explanation. "Last night the air was hot too so I took off my clothes, just as usual though ..."

Actually Hyojin didn’t care much about it but something just bothering him all along and as he put his hand on the younger forehead. Sure enough, his forehead was hot.

"Stupid, you mean you transferred my illness to you?" asked him with sarcatic tone.

"Ah, looks like I caught it." Minkyun innocently touched his own forehead, then pulled back the blanket and lied down.

Hyojin could only shake his head. He was really grateful that the man had looked after him all night but he never wanted to pass on his illness either. Moreover, he had to take care of a patient when he himself had just recovered.

Hyojin took any clothes from the wardrobe to put them on himself and threw one more shirt towards the bed.

"Wear that, don’t let yourself catch a cold."

But the man who was huddled under the blanket didn't budge an inch, making Hyojin inserted the hole of his shirt into Minkyun's head and helped him get dressed.

"I can do it alone," he whined at the older sudden attention.

"Shut up, you are now my patient. I will take care of you today. "

Hyojin never knew that he wouldn't just look after Minkyun today only. This will somehow happen onward, on a frequent amount, like it was a task the universe has given him as long as Park Minkyun is still by his side.

**That night**

The anxiety ate Minkyun slowly and wholly.

Hyojin's body temperature didn’t change despite the older had taken his medicine. He slept with pained face, tears creeped out of the corners of his eyes.

Minkyun changed the compress from time to time and continued to stay by Hyojin's side, compressing his face and neck. But even after a while it still didn’t get better.

Seeing the other sleeping with a tortured face made his heart feel so heavy. He wanted to replace the pain. Without much thought, Minkyun took off the man's shirt and compressed his body, hoping that it would quickly lower his body temperature. Then he removed his own top and lied down beside the frail figure. He gently took the older to his arms, nestled his face to his chest, covered the body heat with his own cold body from the rain earlier.

They shared each other's temperatures.

Minkyun felt the heat spread to him but he didn't care, his endurance was stronger he thought. So he tightened his embrace and caressed the back of the smaller man who seemed to sink between his arms.

Yeah, Hyojin always looks so tiny inside Minkyun's comfortable long arms.


End file.
